Thinking Of You
by MissToastie
Summary: A serial killer is making the rounds in Boston, leaving the BPD Homicide Detective's scratching their heads. Jane finds herself fighting inner and outer demons; and a huge life decision needs to be made. - HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

**_Mentions of Casey and Jane, but be still my shipper heart - of course eventual Rizzles. Well, technically if you read the first paragraph you get Rizzles straight away. Just saying. _**

* * *

_Jane bit her lip and threw her head back as her hips jerked upward. The feeling of the tongue being deep inside her drove her wild. She moaned loudly as the tongue was removed from her hole and was now sucking and licking fiercely against her engorged nub. Jane moved her hands from beside the bed to the hair on the head of the person causing her so much pleasure, she grabbed a fist full of hair and dug her nails in to the back of her lovers head. She let out a strangled moan as she felt two fingers plunge deep inside her core and begin to pump in and out. Jane found her hips rocking to the same rhythm that the fingers had set. The persons tongue nipped at Jane's clit as their fingers pounded inside of Jane as Jane bucked her hips wildly against the penetration. Jane's walls clenched tight around the fingers inside of her and she groaned loudly as the orgasm rode through her. _

_Jane caught her breath and smiled at the sight of her lover lapping her juices. Jane controlled her breathing and waited patiently as she felt warm kisses trail up her stomach and finally reached her mouth. _

_"I love you, Jane."_

"I love you too, Maura."

* * *

Jane's eyes remained closed as she reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone. "Rizzoli,"

The detective rolled on to her back and rubbed her sleepy eyes with her right hand. "I'll be there in 20."

"Murderers should take a day off." Casey mumbled as he rolled over to look at his girlfriend.

"Or at least wait until after 8am." Jane frowned at the clock on Casey's bedside table that read 5:23am.

"Go catch the badies babe, I love you."

"You too, enjoy your sleep." Jane kissed Casey's forehead and made her way to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her, leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror. "Shit." she cursed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She continued. She could feel how warm and sticky her underwear were. Jane shook her head, slid down her black cotton underwear and removed her white singlet and stepped inside the shower and leaned against the shower wall. "Fuck." She whispered. Another nights sleep, another sex dream involving her best friend. Jane felt dirty, and confused, she punched the wall and cleaned herself up before continuing with the rest of her shower rituals. How was she going to face Maura so early in the morning? After such vivid dreams?

* * *

"Victor 825 - Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane flashed her badge to the officer in the yard and made her way up the front steps.

"Mornin' Jane," Korsak greeted the younger detective at the front door of the victim's home.

"It's too early to call it morning." Jane nodded as she walked past Korsak and into the house.

"Well technically anything after midnight is classified as morning."

Jane turned to the side as Dr Isles entered the premises.

"Doctor Maura Isles, chief medical examiner." Maura smiled at the officer and joined Jane and Korsak in the doorway of the home.

"Well in the book of Jane, anything before 8am should never be classified as morning." Jane responded to her best friend and followed Korsak as he lead she and Maura into the living room where the victim was laying in a puddle of blood.

"Kinda ironic to die in the living room." Korsak laughed to himself as he leant back in the door way as Jane and Maura inspected the area.

"How uncanny." Jane replied bluntly. "Jeez, they did a good number on him."

"Lacerations to his neck," Maura placed purple gloves carefully over her hands. "Several stab wounds to his upper abdomen." Maura bent at the knees to examine the body before her. "Wrists bound together with tape."

"The little finger on his left hand has been cut off," Jane placed her hands on her hips and looked around the home in front of her. "What as a souvenir?"

"Oh that's a shame," Maura held the victims bound hands in hers. "He suffered from chronic Onychophagia."

"How terrible." Jane deadpanned.

Maura laughed and grinned at the detective across from her. "Chronic nail-biting, whether an old habit or an anxiety related issue it's a real shame." Maura continued the examination of the body. "His body core temperature and rigor mortis stage indicate he has been dead between four to eight hours."

"So who found the body?" Jane slipped her gloves on and walked around the vict's home.

"Neighbours heard a female scream, so curiosity got the better of them and they came over, door was open so she walked in, saw this and called it in."

"Yeah because the first thing you do when you hear an alarming scream is to investigate for yourself." Jane scoffed as she clicked her torch on and off.

"Well when you've been neighbours for over 20 years and are good friends I guess you take it upon yourself to check on their safety." Korsak picked up a photo of the victim and a female. "Neighbour says the victim is Kevin Shultz and his wife Kerrie should have been home."

"So what are you saying? We've got a kidnapping on our hands too?" Jane stood by the victim. "Killer kills the victim and what? Takes the wife?" Jane bit her bottom lip and fought the urge to rub the scars on the palms of her hands.

"Speculation Rizzoli." Korsak walked over to Jane and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happened it's not him." Korsak looked down to Jane's hands. "He's dead."

Jane nodded and looked down to Maura who was smiling up at her. "He's dead." She whispered to no one but herself.

* * *

"Maybe the wife did it." Jane sighed as she propped herself on the autopsy table.

"In the living room with a butchers knife." Frost chimed in.

"Cut off his pinky for a souvenir to stir her morning coffee." Jane giggled with her colleague.

Maura raised her eyebrows at the two detectives 'clowning around' - it took her a while but she eventually grew to put up with their crazy antics.

"Korsak filled me in on the door knock this morning, nobody heard anything apart from the ol' lady next door and as far as I've been told she wouldn't even be able to cut an apple let alone a human."

"We have a case with no leads and a possible missing person." Jane rubbed her temples.

"Excellent," Frost checked his phone. "Crime scene photos are in, I'll go look-over them, hopefully something pops up."

Maura waited as Frost left the autopsy room before snapping her gloves off and walking over to Jane.

"You're unable to concentrate, you're moody, you're tense," Maura moved in closer to examine her friend.

"What are you doing?" Jane pulled her head back.

"You're stressed." Maura's brows furrowed.

"You really don't know how to compliment people, do you?" Jane forced a smile. "You look for the negatives straight away! Negative Nancy."

"My name isn't Nancy?" Maura tilted her head to the right in confusion.

"No Mau- it's just a saying - look never mind, I'm okay," Jane let out a heavy sigh. "Just lack of sleep, and strange dreams. I don't know what's going on."

"Tell me about your dreams? Maybe - "

"NO!" Jane cut Maura off. "No, it's fine, Really."

"Okay, well I still have that sleep coach, I can set it up tonight for you and we can discuss the results tomorrow." Maura slipped on new gloves and moved the light down on to the victims body.

"Oh, how wonderful, it sounds ever-so fun." Jane slid off the autopsy table and over to the door. "In case you hadn't realised that was sarcasm and I don't want the sleep coach."

"You using sarcasm? That's unusual for you - you're usually so honest and real when you speak." Maura's cocky voice retorted.

"Ha ha ha." Jane shook her head, and left Maura to do the autopsy in peace. Jane reached the elevator and sighed at the message on her phone from Casey.

_**"Your mom gave me a lift to the cafe with her, sitting down here she's making pancakes. Come join? x"**_

_**"K, be there soon." **_Jane sent her reply and rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Morning, Janie!" Angela called out before walking through the door to the kitchen of the cafe.

Jane smiled at Casey as he turned around to greet her.

"Good morning, Jane." Casey stood up, pulled Jane in close and went to kiss her on the lips.

"Not here," Jane turned her head to the side so Casey kissed her cheek. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Casey slid a warm coffee in front of his girlfriend. "How are you?"

"Tired." Jane short answered as she began to drink her coffee.

"You seemed restless last night. Moving around a lot - did you have a bad dream?" Casey asked with concern as he watched his girlfriend drink her morning coffee.

***Flashback to Jane's dream***

_Jane's hips bucked into Maura's face as the doctor's delicate tongue circled the detective's clit. "Fuck, Maura!" _

***End flashback***

"Jane?"

"Wha? No, no. It was a go- honestly it was just a restless night." Jane stumbled over her words as she panicked at the memory from last night's dream flooded her mind.

"Okay." Casey nodded and left it at that.

"I have to get back, can you tell Ma that I'll see her later?"

"Of course." Casey watched as Jane stood up and went to walk away. "And when will I see you?"

"I'll- I'll let you know." Jane placed her hands in her back pockets and walked out of the cafe.

* * *

"What are you saying, Frost?" Korsak raised his voice as he paced behind his younger detective colleague.

"I don't know what I'm saying, It's just weird. Didn't either of you notice it?" Frost referred to the photo on his computer screen.

"Neither of us noticed it, we weren't looking for it either." Korsak felt his blood pressure rise.

"I didn't notice it either until I had zoomed in on the photo," Frost sighed. "Nobody would be looking for it - he's dead."

"Korsak it's just a tea cup and saucer on the ground."

"It wasn't just dropped there, kid, look at the damn placement." Korsak leaned on Frost's desk and pointed to where the cup and saucer lay. "It's under the table, it was carefully placed there. It's that bastards M.O." Korsak shouted causing several officers to look his way.

"Keep your voice down," Frost spoke through gritted teeth. "That bastard is dead, remember? Jane killed him over a year ago, Korsak. He can't rise from the grave."

"Maybe he trained another apprentice? He already had 3, why not another one?"

"Who?"

Korsak and Frost turned around to see a startled Jane standing behind them.

"Uh Jane." Frost tried to begin.

Jane looked behind her colleagues at the photo zoomed on the computer screen. Her hands instantly found one another and her finger tips rubbed soothingly over her scars. "Hoyt."

* * *

**Back writing - let's hope life stays okay for me now. I've missed writing. **

**Lemme know what you think kids. **

**- MT x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - **

"Jane?!" Maura came running out of the elevator calling her best friends name. "Jane? JANE?"

"Doc she's in here." Frost appeared from Cavanaugh's office and called for the doctor. He opened the door as she came running in.

"Jane?" Maura reached for her best friend and wrapped her arms around her, holding the detective tight.

"I'm okay, Maur." Jane squeezed the doctor close and inhaled her smell - _safety. _

"He's dead, I watched him be wheeled out of the prison," Vince Korsak paced the Lt's office. "I went to the autopsy reading, hell I even went to the bastard's funeral."

"It really is not possible for a human to come back alive from the dead." Maura announced as she moved to stand behind where Jane sat.

"He obviously trained another apprentice. It's as easy as that." Jane placed her hand to her head and stared into space.

"Just how many more are out there?" Frost paced behind Maura.

"As long as I'm alive there will be apprentices from Hoyt to finish his job." Jane rubbed her scars, a habit she formed when she was nervous.

"So what do we do? Move Rizzoli into witness protection?!" Korsak barked at no one in particular. Frustration and care consuming him.

"NO!" Jane and Maura both shouted together.

"If she goes into witness protection then I go with her." Maura stated with a serious look on her face as she stared down Cavanaugh.

"I am not going in witness protection, Cavanaugh." Jane stood up and leaned forward on Sean's desk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Rizzoli, you are not going into witness protection." Cavanaugh stood up and met Jane's fierce look with his own. "But you are no longer on this case," Sean raised his finger to Jane who was about to speak. "Don't you dare try and fight it Rizzoli. You aren't on this case anymore and that's final. Your home will be under surveillance."

"This is bullshit!" Jane moved back and kicked Cavanaugh's desk. "I survived that bastard twice before, I've beat off and killed his apprentice's - I even killed Hoyt himself." Jane paced the office as everyone else remained quiet and still.

"I'm not questioning your capability, Detective"

"Like hell you aren't!" Jane spat back. "You taking me off the case will put me in more danger. Let me stay on the case and find this bastard, rather than having me a sitting duck."

"Rizzoli is better on this case than not being on it." Korsak spoke up.

"Nobody knows Hoyt's case or way of thinking like Jane does." Maura too backed her best friend.

"We've got her back; we won't let anything happen to her." Frost joined his colleagues.

Sean sat back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"You so much as get a scratch on you Rizzoli and you're placed on leave, you got that?"

"Thank you." Rizzoli nodded and left Cavanaugh's room with a loud bang to the door.

* * *

"Are you going to be staying at Casey or will he be staying at your apartment?"

Maura asked as the two sat quietly in her office. It was lunch time and the cafe was full of sad looks and whispering behind Jane's back - not to mention Angela who was at a peak with worry and nerves. Jane had asked if the pair could go to Maura's office for lunch and of course Maura accepted the idea.

"I don't know," Jane sat with her legs stretched over the lounge in Maura's office, her head was held up with a colourful pillow and her lunch sat barely eaten on her lap. "I don't know if I want him around."

"Oh," Maura watched as Jane played with her food. "Oh. Why?"

Maura liked Casey - he was good for Jane - but Maura could never shake the feeling in her stomach whenever Jane had left to be with Casey or Casey had picked Jane up from work, or the times that his name came up during conversation. Though Maura was thankful that Jane made a point to Casey that every Friday night she belonged to Maura because it was always their night - their night was never postponed due to a date with a man unless it involved a double date.

"Is it because you don't want him being close to you during this case? Bringing back Hoyt memories that you don't want him to be involved in?" Maura asked after waiting for what felt like forever for Jane to respond.

"To be honest, I don't even know what would have been happening tonight if this was just a normal case." Jane sighed and closed the lid on her lunch and tossed it on the table.

"Are you not happy with him?" Maura asked in an almost whisper.

Both Jane and Maura jumped as Frost knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorry, but we've got another murder." Frost looked at Jane with sad eyes.

"Same M.O?" Jane asked - even though she knew the question.

Frost nodded.

"Let's go." Jane jumped off the lounge and slid past Frost in the door way.

"She okay?" Frost asked; his voice full of concern for the colleague and friend he loved and admired.

"I hope so." Maura replied with a soft smile as she gathered her items to take to the crime scene.

* * *

"Where's Korsak?" Jane asked as she, Frost and Maura walked into the crime scene.

"He's with Cavanaugh and Frankie at another crime scene."

Jane stopped in the doorway as she saw a man tied up to a chair. She inhaled and exhaled deep breaths as she slipped on her gloves.

"Deep lacerations to his neck," Maura leaned in close to the victim and tilted his neck back to inspect the cut. "Very neat, very precise."

"Victim's name is Anthony West," Frost showed Jane the wallet from the drawer. "he's got a wedding ring on his finger."

"Little finger is missing." Jane noted as she looked around the house until her eyes found the saucer and cup on the floor. "The saucer and cup, too."

Hoyt never cut the fingers off from his victims, Jane. Maybe, just maybe someone is screwing with you, knowing his M.O with the saucer and cup and bounding to a chair, taking the wife."

"It's another apprentice, Frost." Jane sighed and stood over the body with Maura. "This time who-ever it is is doing their own trademark. Knowing Hoyt is dead so they can't be condemned for doing it differently."

Frost excused himself as his phone rang.

"I can't shake it, Maur. It's my gut feeling," Jane glared at Maura. "Don't you even begin on the gut feeling crap."

"Wouldn't dare." Maura raised her hands in defense and smirked at her detective.

"So does this guy have onyx-all-gee-myma?" Jane bit the insides of her cheeks to refrain from laughing. She knew it was the wrong word, it was always the wrong pronunciation of whatever word she tried.

"Onychophagia." Maura stood up and let out a small laugh. "No, but he looks to have had Atopic Dermatitis." Maura showed the victims arm to Jane. "It's -"

"Eczema, I know." Jane finished what Maura was about to say. "Frankie and I had it bad as kids."

"Badly," Maura smirked. "Mr Adverb."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I didn't get scars from it but Frankie did, poor thing." Jane looked up as Frost walked back in the room.

"The first vict? His wife, Kerrie Shultz has been found. They're gonna need us over there as soon as we wrap up here." Frost placed his phone in his pocket. "You too, Doc."

"I'm done here; time of death is an estimation between 4-8 hours, same as the first vict. Uncanny resemblance." Maura slipped off her gloves. "I can do the rest back at Autopsy."

"Make sure you snap everything, including the saucer and cup." Jane flicked her gloves off. "Let's go."

* * *

Arriving at scene where Kerrie Shultz had been found, Frost and Maura exited the car while Jane sat in the driver's side.

"I'll wait for her." Maura signaled for Frost to continue on to where Korsak, Cavanaugh and Frankie were.

Maura waited against the back of the door until Jane stepped out of the car. "I'm here for you."

"I wouldn't be able to do this if you weren't." Jane smiled at her best friend.

"Let's go," Maura extended her hand and Jane happily took hold of it - grabbing it tightly. "I'll always be here."

"Promise?" Jane whispered.

"Always." Maura tightened her grip on Jane's hand once before letting it go to investigate the body.

"She surfaced quickly," Korsak leaned against a nearby tree. "Jogger in the woods found her."

"She was raped." Frankie knelt down to the victims legs and pointed.

"Ah, I can't confirm that."

"Maura there's blood on her legs." Frankie looked at the doctor confusingly and then up at Jane who was sniggering.

"It's a reddish-brown stain." Both Jane and Maura announced at the same time.

"You're learning." Maura smiled up at the detective.

"Well I hear it enough; it has to start setting in." Jane winked at the doctor. Things were tough for Rizzoli but no-matter what, Maura was always there for her - always there to make her feel safe.

"Instant decapitation."

"Her heads still attached." Frankie turned his head to the side. He still had a lot to learn.

"Her neck was snapped, instant decapitation. An instant and very brutal way to die." Maura leaned in and checked the woman's body. "Purple skin, pooled blood, full body rigor mortis; she's been dead at least 12-14 hours."

"So he pretty much killed the husband, took her, did what he did and killed her." Jane swatted a fly from her face. "It's like deja vu."

* * *

Maura walked around her kitchen serving dinner for her and her best friend. She bent down and pet Jo Friday who walked up to her.

"Hey girl," Maura smiled at the furry family member in front of her who rolled onto her back. "I've always got time to pet you Jo Jo." Maura rubbed the canine's belly.

"Turtles fed." Jane walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter-top.

"Tortoise, Jane." Maura stood up and washed her hands in the sink. "And do you have to sit on the counter top?"

"Yes." Jane replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

"You're insufferable."

"You love me." Jane retaliated.

"I do but that doesn't mean that you can park butt on my kitchen counters." Maura twirled a tea-towel in her hand and flipped at Jane.

"Hey!" Jane jumped down and backed away from Maura and the tea-towel. "I have a nice ass thank you. Your kitchen counters should be happy I'd sit on them." Jane grabbed a handful of mints that Maura had sitting on her kitchen counter and started throwing them at the doctor.

"JANE!" Maura squealed and ducked from the flying mints coming her way. "Jane, stop!"

Jane stopped, her devilish-but-loving grin spread on her face, she held the mints in her hand.

Maura lunged forward and grabbed the bowl of mints and threw one at Jane before ducking behind the counter.

"Oh, how cowardly, Isles!" Jane leaned over the counter and threw a mint at the doctor's back.

"Ow!" Maura stood and gently threw a mint at the detective who caught it and popped it in her mouth. "Oh ha ha."

"What can I say baby, I'm a good catch!" Jane winked and crunched down on the mint.

"Oh yeah?" Maura stepped forward, tea-towel back in hand, she twirled that as the chase around her house began.

Jane ran around her best friends lounge room, throwing more mints and trying not to step on Jo who was running around happily wagging her tail.

"Truce, Mau." Jane raised her hands as all the mints were now out of her hands and scattered around the doctor's home.

"Mmhmm." Maura folded her arms.

"I'm going to take a leak before we eat." Jane slowly walked past Maura - not taking her eye off of her.

"MAURA!" Jane screamed as Maura jumped on Jane's back and tackled her to the ground. Both Doctor and Detective fell to the ground with a THUD and a crack of laughter!

Jane and Maura squirmed and tickled each other while laughing hysterically. Jane rolled over and topped Maura, still tickling her and laughing as the doctor went red from laughter.

"Jane, please." Maura was on the verge of tears forming from laughing.

Jane stopped tickling Maura and leaned down over her. The pair looked into each other's eyes. Jane couldn't help looking down at Maura's lips - so kissable.

"I should pee and we should eat." Jane rolled off Maura, stood up, extended her hand to her best friend and helped her up. The two smiled shyly at one another before Jane excused herself to the bathroom.

Once Jane reached the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror and tried hard to ignore the sudden throbbing in between her legs.

* * *

"That was delicious, Maura." Jane used her finger to wipe her plate clean - even though she knew how much Maura disliked it. "Thank you."

"It's your mother's recipe. I'm loving learning all her favourite meals to cook," Maura grabbed both empty plates and took them over to the dishwasher. "And your favourite meals, of course."

"Oh yeah?" Jane grabbed her beer and walked over to the lounge. "Think you can out-do Ma's cooking?"

"Oh, never. Your mother is a master of cooking." Maura grabbed her glass of wine and headed to the lounge to sit with her best friend. "I'm just happy with being a better cook than you."

"Hey!" Jane playfully punched her best friend.

"Your mother is the one who told me I'm the better cook, so punch her!" Maura pushed Jane and the two shared a laugh.

"See this is what I wanted, to sit around and have fun and relax. Not have to sit at home with Casey and him jump at every damn noise." Jane sighed into her beer bottle.

"I'm sure Casey would have obliged to your wishes, Jane."

"I feel safer here anyway." Jane took a sip of her beer. "Least I don't have to share my wine here."

"No," Maura placed her wine glass on the coffee table in front of her. "But here you are on a limit."

Jane rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "Eleven pm? Really? How late did we eat?!"

"We didn't get home until eight, Jane." Maura leaned back and stretched.

"True." Jane stole a glance at Maura as she stretched and saw her nipples spring through her sweatshirt. "I think I'm gonna head to bed, Maur."

"Sounds like a plan." Maura grabbed the wine glass and Jane's now empty bottle and placed them in the kitchen. "Are you going to be okay in the spare room?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jane smiled as the pair walked up the stairs. "If not, I'll come running in to your bedroom."

"You're welcome there any time." Maura pulled Jane in for a goodnight hug.

"See you in the mornin', Maur." Jane pulled away from the hug and went into the spare room. Wondering what would invade her sleep tonight - nightmares of Hoyt or dreams of Maura.

* * *

**Thank you to the beautiful people who reviewed and followed - they made my heart sing. **

**- MT x. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Jane threw Maura backward on the bed, she tugged at the last item of clothing - her underwear - and threw them behind her as she slid on the bed._

_"Are you sure?" _

_Jane kissed Maura's ankle and dragged her tongue slowly up her leg, relishing in the noises that were coming from Maura's mouth. The detective ran her tongue across her lovers center and then down her other leg. _

_"Jane." Maura let out a strangled moan._

_"Patience." _

_Jane smirked as the doctor groaned with impatience. She could smell how ready the blonde was. Jane pulled her hair back from her face and leaned into Maura's center and slid her tongue along the soaked slit. Maura hissed at the contact and moaned in delight as she felt Jane's tongue slide into her hole. _

_"Mmmm" Jane moaned into Maura's pussy as she lapped up her juices and allowed another moan to slip from her lips as Maura pushed her head deeper inside. _

_"I want your fingers inside me," Maura bit her lip. "I need you to make me come." _

_The brunette did as instructed; she coated her fingers in Maura's wetness and slid two fingers deep inside. Maura bucked into her face and Jane firmly sucked her clit; she looked up at Maura who looked down at her and grabbed fists full of hair as she continued to buck into the detective's face. _

_"Jane, Jaaane." Maura rapidly bucked her hips into Jane's face and moaned wildly as the orgasm rode through her body. _

_"Mmm," Jane slid up Maura's body. "Did you like that?" _

_Maura's eyes were glassy as she nodded a very happy 'yes'. In a very swift move Maura used her leg strength and moved to straddle Jane. _

_"Been holding out on me, Maur?" Jane grinned as she ran her hands over Maura's toned stomach. _

_"You bet I have, Jane." _

_Jane froze and removed her hands. _

_Hoyt. _

_Her eyes squeezed shut._

_"Jane?" _

_Maura? It's Maura._

_Jane opened her eyes to a worried Maura. _

_"I'm okay." _

_Maura smiled and took Jane's nipple in her mouth, she sucked gently and let it got with a 'pop'. The medical examiner kissed and licked her way from Jane's breast to her ear. _

_"You're a tease." Jane giggled._

_"Don't you like it when I tease, Jane?" _

_Jane tensed. Hoyt was back and he was pinning her down. She screamed and struggled against him._

"Jane?!"

_She heard Maura's voice. _

"Not Maura - leave her - take me."

"Jane, sweetie wake up, it's me, Maura - you're okay," Maura turned the lamp on and gently whisper Jane's name until she woke up.

Jane sat up startled and looked around the room.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Maura rubbed Jane's leg through the blankets. "About Hoyt?"

Jane nodded and began to slow her breathing.

"Talk to me."

Jane closed her eyes and began to remember her dream.

"Was I in it? You were calling my name."

"I don't - I don't really remember it." Jane stared at the scars on her palms.

Maura nodded and chose not to press on.

"Can you stay with me?" Jane shyly asked, her focus still remained on the scars that invaded her hands.

"Always" Maura flashed her sweet smile before walking over and gently closing the door, she walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in next to Jane.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Jane whispered into the dark room.

"I hope you never have to find out." Maura's whisper was as soft as Jane's. She felt Jane stir next to her and realised Jane had snuggled down and moved closer with her back facing her. The blonde rolled onto her side and snaked her arm around her best friend - smiling as she felt the detective relax into her body.

"I'm glad it's me doing this and not Casey." Maura's voice softly filled the room after a few minutes of silence.

"I wouldn't want him or anyone else here with me." Jane snuggled closer into Maura's arms. "Good night, Maura."

"Good night, Jane."

* * *

"We've looked into every single person Hoyt ever shared a cell with and their either locked up, have a solid alibi, or are dead." Korsak threw his pen on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"And Hoyt's dead." Jane spoke mainly for herself - a reminder that she killed him, he can't come back from the dead.

"There has to be something we're not seeing." Frost leaned in closer to his computer and set out to find something, anything.

"Tests confirm that Kerrie Shultz was raped post-mortem, no semen found, the attacker used protection," Maura announced as she entered the bullpen and placed the folder on Jane's desk. "Tox screens also show traces of heroin, my guess is she was a user for several years, maybe even a decade."

"Maybe we just have a copy cat, Jane?"

"Frost, no. Okay," Jane stood up and kicked her chair to the desk with anger. "Hoyt has something to do with this, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, I knew that sick son of a bitch more than anybody ever did, I knew exactly what he did and exactly what he was capable of. He has trained somebody else and I am damn tired of innocent people dying just because some delusional asshole wants me dead." Jane grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and swung it around her arms. "Maybe if I'm dead all this will stop for good."

"Jane!" The doctor called out to her best friend.

"Just leave me alone Maura!"

"This is really getting to her."

Korsak and Maura turned their heads to look at Frost.

"You know what I mean; she's never been like this before when it has come to Hoyt."

"I just guess that if someone tries to kill you multiple times in your life - even after their death - it begins to get too much."

"I'm with Frost, I think we've got a copy cat," Korsak looked over to Maura who had sighed loudly. "You think it's another apprentice, doc?"

"I don't like to guess, or make theories without facts, and I may not agree with gut instincts, but I trust Jane's judgment." Maura left it at that and excused herself from the bullpen.

* * *

Jane pulled up outside her house to see an unexpected visitor sat on the steps.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd like to see my girlfriend at some point and hoped she'd want to see me too."

"Okay." Jane walked past Casey who stood immediately and began to follow his girlfriend up stairs.

"How have you been Jane?"

"Been better, kind of getting used to people trying to kill me though." Jane walked into her apartment and threw her keys on the table.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Casey closed the door behind him.

"Well not recently, but hey, my personal boogey man has trained somebody who will probably come after me eventually."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?" Casey demanded.

"Oh gee, sorry you weren't the first to know, hell Ma doesn't even know." The detective walked to her fridge to grab a beer, but slammed the fridge shut instead, remembering that she was still working.

Casey laughed and put his hands on his hips. "Right but I bet you had the time to tell Maura."

"She's the Medical Examiner where I work Casey, and my best friend - of course she is going to know."

"You know what, don't bullshit me Jane." Casey raised his voice. "I know what's been going on between you two?"

"Excuse me?!" It was now Jane's turn to raise her voice.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I see the way you look at her Jane, I see the way she looks at you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jane's voice was loud.

"You know damn well what it means Jane. I wanna know how long it's been going on for? How long did you plan to play me along like a fool?" Casey's face was red with fury.

"There is nothing going on between Maura and I, how dare you even suggest that there is?" Jane screamed. "What do you have some lesbian fetish?"

"You don't think I hear you call her name in your sleep? Do you know what it feels like to be in the same bed as the person you love so damn much but hear her moan another person's name? Another female's name? Do you know how that makes me feel Jane?"

"Thanks for bringing all this up now, Casey. It's exactly what I needed to talk about with everything going on." Jane grabbed her keys from the table and walked toward her apartment door. "Get your shit and leave. You can give the key to my neighbour before you go."

Casey stood watching the now closed door before he clenched is fist and rammed it through the nearest wall. He kicked and broke two chairs nearby and picked up a third to throw it toward the TV, successfully landing on his target. He walked into the bedroom and began to pack his belongings.

* * *

**Hopefully there's still some interest for this story because I re-read my notes and it's going to be a good one.**

**Let me know :)**

**- MT**


End file.
